1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a memory management method, and particularly relates to a memory management method, a memory storage device, and a memory controlling circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Since the rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) has the advantages of non-volatility, low power consumption, having a compact size, and having no mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory is suitable to be built in the aforesaid portable multimedia devices.
Generally speaking, data written before a memory device is powered off may contain many errors. Thus, after the memory storage device is turned on again, some data written before the memory device being powered off may be found out and identified as invalid data. However, how to reduce the probability that valid data in the memory storage device are misjudged as invalid data is still an issue to be worked on.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.